Changing for the Better
by justdriftaway
Summary: Castiel is growing up to be a perfect poster kid for his family- and hates it. When Castiel and Dean develop feelings for one another, will Dean help break Cas out of his shell? highschool!AU r/M for language and smut. if you like Destiel, this fanfic is definitely for you.


Hey guys, this is my first destiel fanfiction! I was on a kick and really felt like writing some bitter/sweet destiel for you guys. make sure to review, and favorite if you enjoy it! thanks. -Ash xx

* * *

Castiel grew up with little to no close friends. His family was extremely strict and religious, meaning the child had to devote almost all of his time for religious purposes.  
This way of life was never questioned by Castiel- not one argument or complaint had ever spilled from the boys lips; not one. For the Word of God says:

 **"Do all things without grumbling or disputing."**

Therefore, Castiel obeyed.

Besides religion, it was critical that the boy succeeded in his school-work. Excellent grades were expected from him, and it was not surprising that he met these standards.  
All time not associated with religion was reserved for school. Castiel knew this, therfore he acted upon it.

Classmates of the blue-eyed boy thought of him as some sort of genius. When final exams rolled around, everyone knew Castiel's grades would be on top. His oral presentations were flawless, his projects surpassed teachers expectations, and his grades were truly outstanding. Castiel was the kid you would copy off of when you forgot to study for a test. It was truly a blessing to sit next to him. It was no surprise that he graduated middle school with a perfect GPA. Scouts were already offering the kid schloarships to big-time colleges.

He not only had extraordinary academic talent, but athletically he was also incredible. He participated in sports whenever he could, which unfortunately was rare. Coaches were shocked Castiel hadn't joined any school teams, hell, they wish he would've.

But Castiel couldn't.

Though he longed to run across a soccer field with his adrenaline pumping; his entire body focused on the ball; he knew it was just a fantasy. Though he longed to be able to socialize with people and have fun on weekends, he knew it would be impossible. Though he longed to slack off a little, have a crush on someone, maybe play truth or dare- Castiel told himself  
 **no.**

He was forced to be the perfect poster child for his family. Deep deep down Castiel knew he hated what he was. He hated having to reject offers for a party, hated having to say no to an after school game of soccer, hated having to stay up all night and study, hated having to fake a smile and personality, but what he hated most, is that even though he hated what his family had created him to be, Castiel couldn't change.

At least, he thought he couldn't.

By the time Castiel was in his third year of high school, he began to see things differently.  
He decided to speak up more, crack some jokes, kick a ball around with some guys from the soccer team, and sooner or later, found himself within a group of friends.

They liked him for his _real_ personality, not some serious, school-crazed quiet kid that he was brought up to be. Castiel had finally experienced what it was like to have friends.  
They would joke around with him, mess up his hair, and laugh at his jokes. But the best part was, they wouldn't question or get upset with him when he couldn't hang out or go places with them. With a pat on his back, they'd simply smile and understand.

There was a certain friend that Castiel had who seemed to understand him the most.  
And there was something about this friend that made Castiel's heart beat faster, his face become warmer, and his smile grow wider. Though he tried to deny it, Castiel admitted to himself that he had a crush. And it wasn't just him who felt this way.

Sometimes in class Castiel would move his eyes slightly to glance at his crush, only to find a pair of bright green orbs already on him.  
Sometimes after a hot and sweaty game of soccer, Castiel noticed those beautiful eyes trailing up and down his perspiring form, locking on certain places for a little too long.  
Castiel noticed the lingering touches, the flirtatious smiles, the protective gestures, and sometimes, he would get so close to Castiel's face, that Castiel could make out the display of freckles that sprinkled across his nose and cheeks.

A few times Castiel would sneak out of his house to meet up with the brunette.  
The green-eyed man would take his hand, and hold it tight. They spent many hours under a pavilion just talking, sometimes about their families and how restricting they are, how they try and raise them to be perfect, and expect them to obey. They'd talk about their favorite musicians- he prefers rock music over any other genre; examples being Led Zeppelin and Lynyrd Skynyrd, while Castiel favors classical music such as Beethoven and Mozart, which resulted in a loving laugh from the other man. They'd talk about sports, and the others interests- and on one particuraly emotionally exhausting night, the two just stared at eachother with small smiles on their faces.  
And before Castiel realized it, he felt a gentle hand on his jawline, and soft lips pressed against his own. He could see stars behind his eyelids, and butterflies pooled into his stomach. That was Castiel's first kiss.

When the green-eyed man finally asked him out, Castiel accepted happily without a question. Though he was nervous about other people finding out, he realized how stupid he was for thinking such a thing. He shouldn't care what other people think- he should actually be proud of himself for making _his own_ decision based on _his own_ choices.

Castiel knew this would be unacceptable in his family for many reasons.  
But when he thought about how perfect this man was, and how he enjoyed spending time with him, Castiel didn't give two shits about what his family thought.  
All he knew is that he really loved Dean Winchester; and Dean Winchester loved him.

Castiel loves the way Dean listens to everything he has to say, even if Castiel thinks the things he's saying are nerdy or embarrasing- Dean is fascinated and listens with a smile.  
He really loves how Dean calls him 'Cas,' because "Castiel is too formal." And whenever Dean says it, he can't help but grin.  
He loves how Dean is open about their relationship- for example, holding Castiel's hand in the hallways; and how he'll sweetly kiss Cas on the forehead before he goes to class.

And Castiel loved how one night in a motel room Dean admited to being horny, and with a flustered face and small smile, Cas admitted the same.

And all of a sudden, Dean grabbed Castiel's tie and pulled him in for a kiss with all the intensity that precedes one thing: sex. Dean was surprised at what Cas' tongue could do in his mouth, and he wondered how good he'd be with that wet muscle downstairs. The blue-eyed man pushed Dean onto the edge of the bed, and sat himself onto Dean's lap wrapping his legs around the other man's waist.

Dean broke the kiss and moved his lips to Cas' neck, and began removing the heavy trenchcoat that covered so much.

"Dean.." Cas moaned, his voice dangerously low and raspy sending a jolt into Dean's constricting jeans. The green-eyed man trailed his tongue down to Cas' now exposed collarbone, earning another sexy moan from the ravenette.

Cas tugged on Dean's shirt, his eyes stating everything Dean needed to know. Dean rips off his flannel and t-shirt, and works on the buttons of Cas' dress shirt, rolling his eyes at the many layers his boyfriend is wearing.

Cas groans at the sight of Dean without a shirt, and traces his fingers up and down his toned chest and torso. Dean removes Cas' dress shirt, his breath hitching in his throat as he stares at Cas' tanned chest and torso, and begins to feel the bulge grow in his pants. Dean then flips them so Castiel is laying on the bed with Dean on top. The brunette smirks into Cas' neck and trails his tongue down to the perk of Cas' nipple. He sucks on the sensitive nub, while the ravenette whimpers and thrusts upward towards the bulge in Dean's jeans. Dean groans and moves his hand towards the neglected appendage in Cas' dress pants. He rubs it with the palm of his hand, and Cas cries out, resulting in a low growl from Dean as he continues sucking on Cas' nipple.

"Damn it Cas, you make me so hard." Dean whispers into Cas' ear, sucking on his earlobe.

Castiel lets out a breathy laugh.

"Stop with the teasing babe, just take me." Cas whispers.

Dean didn't have to be told twice. After an amazing blowjob from Cas, Dean has Cas on his elbows and knees, his sexy ass in the air.

Dean's pupils cover the majority of his eyes with lust, and he runs a finger down the line between Cas' asscheeks. Cas whines and tries to push into Dean's finger.

"So eager," Dean says.

He takes two fingers and tells Castiel to suck on them. Cas does as he is told, and swirls his tongue around the slender digits. Dean then circles them around the rim of Cas' hole.

"I have to prep you before I put the whole thing in. It might hurt at first, but I promise it will get better. Are you sure you want to do this?"

Cas bites his lower lip and moans, "Yes, please just hurry."

Dean smiles and slowly enters the first finger into Cas' hole. It's hot and tight, and just when Dean didn't think his cock could get any harder, it did.

Cas moans and ignores the sudden pain, begging Dean to put another finger in. Dean complies and adds a second. He twists them around trying to find that special spot that will make Cas scream.

Cas jolts and moans loudly, "Yes, right there, right there Dean!"

Dean moans and hammers the place hard with his fingers. Cas pushes back on them, and closes his eyes tight.

"Something's coming- I think I'm-" Cas groans.

Dean immediately takes his fingers out not wanting Cas to come just yet- then shoves his fingers into Cas' mouth once again.

"Suck."

Cas does just that, and Dean removes his fingers from Cas' mouth. He pumps himself messily with saliva-coated fingers, and grabs ahold of Cas' ass.

"Okay I'm putting it in." Dean says, his voice husky and low.

Cas nods frantically, and Dean slowly pushes the head of his cock into the tight ring of muscle. Dean groans and with all his strength the brunette has to force himself to not penetrate the _fuck_ out of Cas right then.

Castiel moans and moves back onto Dean's member, and that's Dean's cue.

Dean thrusts into him with a throaty moan, and squeezes Cas' hipbones. Castiel's tie is still on and hanging loose from his neck- which turns Dean on even more.

Dean leans over Cas and listens to the breathy noises and gasps Cas makes as he shoves himself into him. Cas suddenly lets out a guttural moan, and Dean knew that he had found the ravenette's prostate. He rammed into that one spot, and he could hear Cas moaning bits and pieces of his name, which sent a pool of warmth towards his gut.

Cas' breathing grew ragged, his tempo beginning to mix up, and Dean knew Cas was close. He wanted Cas to have the best orgasm of his life- so Dean pulled out almost all the way, just leaving the head inside, and slammed back into Cas' tight hole.

Cas screamed his name, and Dean squeezed Cas' hipbones even tighter, so tight they would probably leave bruises, and felt the warm pool in his gut increase. He was close, and so was Cas.

Dean repeated the motion with his cock over and over again until Cas arched his back and screamed Dean's name one last time before exploding all over his abdomen. And with one final thrust, Dean came into Cas, claiming him his. Dean basked in his orgasm and was brought back to reality with Cas' ragged breathing.

Dean pulled himself out, and Cas turned around, facing Dean. There were tear stains on his cheeks from the intense pleasure, and his hair was spiked up in different places. Dean thought it was fucking adorable. Cas smiled a big dorky grin, and wrapped his arms around Dean.

"That was freaking amazing. I love you so much, Dean."

Dean smiled, "Agreed."

The brunette used his shirt to clean them up, then pulled Castiel next to him on the bed and pulled the covers over them.

He wrapped his arms around Cas, and whispered, "I love you, angel."

"I love you too." Castiel smiled.

Both fell asleep almost immediately, and wouldn't wake up until the following evening.

Castiel was later scolded by his parents after figuring out the situation with Dean, and honestly, he couldn't care less. All his life he'd felt like he had to be perfect for his family, but in all honesty, he should've just been trying to be himself. And if his parents didn't accept their son for who he was, that was their damn fault, and according to Dean,  
"They don't know what the fuck they're missing."

As Dean and Castiel left Cas' parents house, the blue-eyed man turned around and yelled to his sorry excuse of a mom and dad,

"Don't expect to see me again."

Dean threw an arm around his boyfriend, and kissed his cheek.

As they walked out of the doors, Dean picked Castiel up and spinned him around, smashing their lips together.

Castiel broke the kiss, smiled brightly and said,

"Thank you for accepting and loving **me,** for **me.** "

 **End.**

* * *

thanks for reading! it took me a good 4 hours to write this, but I think it turned out pretty good. favorite and review if you liked it! or if there is something that you have a question about, feel free to message me as well. have a great night, thanks again. -Ash xx


End file.
